The best place for a sake bottle
by CatInSuit
Summary: Sanji is looking for his sake he needs for cooking and finds something, or rather someone, blocking him from getting it.


The best place for a sake bottle

Pairing: ZoSan

Rating: T

Genre: Smut/Fluff

A/N

My first ZoSan fic. English isn't my native tongue and I'm not used to writing this kind of stuff, but decided to give it a go.

Is there even recepies that include sake in them? Lol, I just made up that for the story, whatever, hope you like it.

Sanji was frowning. He was sure he had stored a bottle of sake somewhere in the kitchen, away from the normal storage space in case he would've needed it. But now he couldn't remember where he'd put it. This posed a bit of an awkward situation. Dammit, he knew his kitchen in and out, so where'd he put the damn bottle?

After rummaging around in the cabinets he suddenly stopped and glanced at the sleeping cabinet. Could it be he… Sanji stood up and nonchalantly pulled open the door to the sleeping dorms. He chewed on the cigarette in his mouth, eager to light it but decided to wait 'till it he had found what he was looking for. A smoke before making dinner was sort of a habit he had. After glancing over the room his eyes fixated on the shelves in the outer corner. As he made his way there he noticed something other, a familiar sight, not the bottle though in this case.

"That damn marimo can sleep anywhere huh?" Sanji muttered as he looked at the sleeping swordsman, out stretched on the bench in front of him. He turned his head up and the familiar sight of his sake peeked from behind some other bottles. Of course, he hadn't hid it in the kitchen after all.

He came forward and reached out his hand to take the bottle, but soon discovered it wouldn't be that easy after all. It was in a weird angle and too far away for him to reach it. He'd have to pull himself closer and over the bench in order to get it.

He looked quickly at Zoro but he seemed to be in tight sleep, so Sanji proceeded closer. He lifted carefully his right leg and placed his knee on the left side of Zoro's waist, and taking some support by placing his left hand on the right side of the green haired man, he reached for the bottle.

"Ah, there we go" he said to himself when he got a firm grip of the muddy colored glass bottle. He relaxed his hand and was about to lift himself up when he suddenly felt a hand on his right tight. Sanji looked down at the seemingly sleeping man beneath him.

"Oi." The man didn't move, other than the hand that started slightly caressing his tight, moving upwards his strong leg muscles. "I have to go make dinner, I just came for the bottle… don't get any ideas." He started lifting his leg but the hand suddenly gripped him tighter, as in a signal to wanting him there. Then Zoro moved his head to Sanji's hand next to his head and placed a soft kiss on his wrist. "Can't help the situation is quite opportunistic…" he said, with his voice husky from just waking up. Sanji wouldn't admit it, but he loved Zoro's morning voice, because it made him sound sexy. Instead, out loud he said, as in an accused voice, "That damn marimo head of yours is filled with dirty thoughts isn't it?"

"Of course, with you on top of me like this."

"I didn't mean it like that; you just sleep in the wrong places and make everything difficult."'

"It seems I pick my places rather well…"

Sanji didn't answer, he just grunted in response. Then he focused his eyes on Zoro's face; his eyes were still shut, and the head craned to the side exposed his neck, the jugular and his neck muscles that crept in inside his green shirt. It almost matched his green puffy hair. The swordsman looked quite handsome like that, Sanji thought, when his eyebrows weren't so tightly frowning, but relaxed, making his face look less scary. Sanji felt like bending down and kiss him.

He put the bottle next to Zoro's head and with the free hand placed his palm on Zoro's chest. Then he bent down and let his lips ghost over Zoro's jaw and chin. The man beneath gave out a soft sigh that Sanji could feel against his skin. He kissed his jaw and continued with another kiss on his neck. He felt Zoro's hands starting their journey feeling him up again, his left hand up and down his leg as his right hand was at his hip, slightly under the hem of his shirt.

Sanji sighted and blushed even when he didn't want to, and at that moment Zoro opened his eyes and looked at him. Sanji felt his gaze heavy on his face and he felt like turning around but then Zoro's lips somehow found his and all thoughts were gone thru the window the minute their lips touched.

Zoro was soft as he kissed Sanji, introducing his tongue to Sanji's mouth which gladly accepted it, savoring the feeling and tightening his grip on his waist. The blonde could almost feel the other's want. Sanji let his hands go up to Zoro's hair and gripped there tightly as Zoro deepened the kiss, pressing him by the waist down so their lower bodies would touch, making Sanji moan into his mouth. Dammit why did his body react so strongly to his touch? Sanji broke the kiss momentarily to take a breath and Zoro grunted, pulling his head almost immediately back down for another kiss.

Sanji was now laying on top of the other, letting his weight rest on Zoro's chest and waist. Zoro's right hand was now exploring Sanji's back under his shirt, and Sanji, with his hands still intertwined in the other's hair, started pressing down with his hip. Zoro groaned and Sanji could feel him smiling even when he was kissing Sanji, and Sanji knew quite well the marimo had planned this from the start, and though the blonde felt slightly irrigated at the thought that the other knew him so well, he couldn't help but continue. It felt good.

Everything felt good with Zoro. Sanji couldn't remember when he realized just how much the idiot meant for him. That all their fights, their bickering was never really as real as that night when he has kissed him. And though Zoro's cold and stoic face could scare off any other person that didn't know him, Sanji had managed to crawl under his skin to find that the marimo actually had his soft side that he just wrapped around armor so no one would ever hurt him.

If Zoro were something Sanji could make, he'd be like a pie, Sanji mused to himself. Crunchy on the outside but sweet and soft on the inside. Sanji liked pie.

They stopped their kiss for a moment to just breathe out and enjoy each other's scents. Zoro had moved his hands to tightly wrap around Sanji's waist, and returned to resting and closing his eyes. Sanji let his hands fall from his head and played with Zoro's earrings, listening to their chime. Zoro wouldn't let anyone else touch his earrings. As Usopp had demonstrated one day wondering if they were real gold and had reach out his hand to just slightly feel the metal, just to have his hand slapped away by Zoro, followed by a look that had Usopp shaking and suddenly running to the mast as it somehow needed repair.

Sanji smiled and touched the earrings once more. Zoro grunted and sifted his head, and Sanji wondered if he'd pissed him off, but Zoro leaned back into his hand. Sanji had been quite surprised to learn the man actually liked cuddling as much as he liked being rough with the cook. The incongruity would've confused anyone if he wouldn't have already learned that Zoro could be both sides of the coins and still just be Zoro without needing more words to explain it.

Sanji could've laid there for hours, just enjoying his scent and breath that made his chest move slowly up and down under Sanji. But as the cook he couldn't neglect his duties on this ship, so he'd have to go to the kitchen anyways.

So he lifted himself up and Zoro looked at him questioning. "Where are you going?"

"To make dinner, that was the reason I came _here_ in the first place marimo."

Zoro frowned. Sanji bent down to lay a quick peck on his lips and then he stood up with the bottle.

"What time is dinner? I'm getting hungry."

"When I'm ready with it."

"I'll be here."

"Whatever."

Sanji started walking away suddenly annoyed but he couldn't help but turn around to have one last glace at the man and then he felt even more annoyed since he thought he'd spotted a smirk on the sleeping marimo's lips.

I'll take extra time to make dinner just to piss you off, Sanji thought.


End file.
